Star Light City
by DAIN D.floright
Summary: Hyuu ! Star Light City adalah cerita sebuah kota sihir yg di penuhi penyihir hebat, akan tetapi terdapat 1 serikat jahat yg ingin menghancurkan Star Light City, jadi para penyihir mengambil 5 petarung dari bumi dan menjadikan mereka anggota perang, untuk mengalahkan serikat itu.
1. Chapter 1 Heaven City

heaven city-(kota suga)

Saya tinggal disebuah kota besar bernama _**arcniah**_**, **kota ini terletak di bawah kaki gunung yg cukup curam, kota ini sangat padat sehingga fasilitas di kota ini sangat lengakap, dari klinik, toko belanja/mol, bar, rumah sakit, perguruan tinggi, dan masih banyak lagi, di kota ini juga terdapat taman bermain yg indah dengan dihiasi padang rumput yg luas dan danau yg cukup terkenal, disaat sore kota ini akan terlihat sepi dan akan kembali ramai saat malam hari. Lampu-lampu jalan yg mulai dihidupkan, membuat suasana kota ini semakin tenang, matahari yg secara perlahan tengelam di antara gunung-gunung tinggi yg indah jika dilihat dari kejauhan. Kota ini di juluki kota surga karna keindahannya yg tidak dapat ditemukan di kota-kota lain.

Cerita ini di mulai dari suatu keluarga yg tinggal di sebelah selatan kota yg jaraknya tidak jauh dari taman kota, keluarga ini tinggal di rumah yg cukup sederhana, dikarenakan kota ini rumahnya seperti kompleks perumahan. Keluarga ini hanya ditinggali seorang anak laki-laki yg bernama _**DAIN **_ yaitu saya dan pengasuh saya yg bernama _**WULAN SELLINDIA **_atau biasa di panggil _**SELLY, **_dia menjadi pengasuh saya sejak berumur 5 tahun, jadi dia sudah seperti kakak ku sendiri.

Pada saat itu saya sedang duduk di sebuat kursi yg letaknya tidak jauh dari taman kota, sambil melihat pemandangan kota saat sore hari, dan sambil mendengar burung-burung yg berkicauwan di atas pohon yg terletak di belakan kursi yg saya duduki, tiba-tiba hari menjadi mendung dan hujan mulai turun, karna hujan tidak terlalu besar saya tetap duduk di kursi tersebut, orang di sekitar taman sudah mulai meninggalkan taman karna hujan semakin besar, saya tetap duduk di kursi itu seprti orang yg putus asa.

Hujan semakin besar dan pakaiyan ku sudah basah kuyuk, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut biru menghampiri ku, gadis itu terlihat asing buatku karna sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, gadis itu menggunakan baju kemeja berwarna biru laut, dan mengunakan rok diatas lutut berwarna putih, sambil membawa payung dia menghampiriku lalu bertanya kepadaku.

"hei, kenapa kamu hujan-hujanan di sini…?" Tanya gadis itu dengan lembut,

"bukan urusan mu..!" jawabku agak kasar,

"eh, kok gitu jawabnya..!, kalau gitu kamu ikut aku ajah kerumah aku sekarang cepet, nanti kamu sakit, ayo cepat..!" jawab gadis itu sambil menarik tanggan ku,

"eh, tung..tuggudulu he..hei,..!" teriakku dengan gugup,

Sesampainya dirumah gadis itu saya langsung diberi sebuah handuk oleh gadis itu, karna belum terlalu kenal jadi saya agak malu dengan gadis itu, hanya karna gadis itu cantik dan imut tidak seharusnya aku menyakiti perasaanya karna jawabanku tadi agak kasar, tiba-tiba dia memberiku secangkir coklat panas, dan duduk di sebelahku, dengan senyuman manis dia bertanya kepadaku,

"hei,kenapa kamu hujan-hujanan di sana tadi..?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada lembut,

"tadi aku di situ karna bosan dirumah ajah.." wajabku datar,

"oh, jadi hanya itu masalahnya kamu hujan-hujanan disitu…" saut gadis itu,

"maaf, kalau baleh tau nama mu siapa yah…?" tanyaku datar dengan wajah agak merah

"oh, namaku _**NERIN, nerine auleaf **_nama mu siapa" sautnya agak pelan

"nama ku _**dain , **_pangil ajah _**DAIN" **_jawabku dengan malu,

Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol dengan nerin takterasa sudah malam, karna nerin hanya tinggal sendiri saya tidak mau di kira berbuat yg aneh-aneh dirumahnya jadi aku langsung pulang kerumah, sesampainya dirumah dengan pakaiyan yg masih basah karna hujannya belum redah, saya dimarahi selly karna dia takut kalau saya sakit lagi, setelah ganti pakaiyan saya langsung kemeja makan dan bercerita sedikit ke selly.

"kak, kapan ibu pulang?" tanyaku dengan makan penuh di mulut,

"oh, soal itu tadi kakak mendapat surat dari ibumu, kalau kepulangannya tertunda karna ada pekerjaan yg masih blm selesai di luar kota" jawab selly dengan tanggan membawa surat,

"ooh.., jadi begitu jadi kapan dong ibu pulang?" Tanya ku lagi dengan tanggan menggambil surat yg selly pegang,

"disitu sih dikatakan 4 minggu lagi!" menjawab dengan nada datar,

"yah, lama banget kalau gitu liburan musim panasnya gagal lagi deh" jawabku,

"sudah, kakak mau ke dapur dulu masih banyak pekerjaan yg belum selesai di dapur" saut selly sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

Selesai makan aku lagsung pergi kekamar dan membereskan buku untuk sekolah besok, setelah merapikan buku aku langsung ketempat tidur, tiba-tiba aku terbayang gadis yg tadi menolong ku, karna belum terlalu kenal aku masih penasaran dengan gadis itu tapi sudahlah yg penting itu sudah berlalu, aku pun langsung tidur dan berharap besok akan menjadi hari baru bagiku.

TO BE CONTINUED….

hohoh mungkin kalian akan sedikit binggung akan cerita ini soalnya tokoh utamanya di ambil dari cerita NMA…

tapi buat yg suka pliss REVIEW… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 battle of the school

_**Battle of the school**_

Pagi menjelang, suara-suara burung yg berkicau didepan jendela kamarku, membuat suasana pagi ini semakin ramai di tambah dengan suara kendaraan yg lewat. Aku pun bangun dari tempat tidurku dan membereskannya, setelah itu aku membuka jendela yg ada dikamarku, terlihat suasana kota yg ramai saat pagi karna semua warga kota ini bergegas pergi ke kantor, tiba-tiba selly memanggilku.

"Dain, jika kau belum bangun juga, nanti kamu bisa terlambat kesekolah" teriak selly dari arah dapur,

"iya, aku sudah bangun kok..!" jawabku sambil mengucek sebelah mataku dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarku,

Pada saat keluar dari kamar, selly melemparkan handuk kepadaku dan kembali ke dapur, akupun langsung ke kamar mandi (15 menit kemudian), keluar dari kamar mandi, aroma masakan yg dibuat selly telah membuat perutku keroncongan, akupun langsung kekamar dan segera memakai seragam sekolah. Setelah selesai aku langsung kemeja makan dan segera memakan-makanan yg dibuat selly dengan susah payah.

Selesai makan aku langsung pergi mengambil tas dikamar, setelah itu aku berjalan kearah pintu keluar, ditanggan ku terdapat 2 batang coklat berbentuk seperti pensil yg di bungkus dengan kemasan berwarna merah, 2 batang coklat itu aku taruh di dalam saku bajuku dan bergegas memakai sepatu, setelah selesai aku langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk yg tadinya kupakai duduk saat memakai sepatu. Disaat aku membuka pintu keluar tiba-tiba aku di kejutkan oleh seorang gadis berambut biru yg berdiri tegap dengan posisi tangan seperti inggin mengetuk pintu rumahku, tatapanya seperti orang kebingungan, saat aku inggin bertanya kepadanya dia langsung mengucapkan sesuatau dari mulutnya.

"selamat pagi, dain" saut gadis itu dengan senyuman lebar,

"oh, kamu nerin, selamat pagi e.. tapi sedang apa kamu disi memakai baju sekolah" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah baju nerin.

"hari ini, hari pertama aku masuk sekolah semenjak aku pindah kesini, jadi aku ingin pergi bersamamu, boleh?" jawab gadis itu lalu kembali bertanya dengan nada pelan

"boleh kok, kalau gitu ayo cepat kita pergi nanti kita terlambat" saut ku sambil menutup pintu rumahku.

Karna sekolah tidak jauh dari rumahku, jadi aku dan nerin pergi dengan berjalan kaki, saat perjalanan aku teringat bahwa di saku baju ku terdapat 2 batang coklat, akan tetapi ketika aku cek ternyata tersisa satu, mungkin tadi terjatuh saat perjalanan, yah karna coklatnya tersisa satu, aku pun mematahkanya menjadi dua bagian, satu bagian buat nerin dan satunya buat aku.

"ini, ada sedikit coklat buat kamu, tadinya ada yg lebih panjang tapi satu batang coklat ku hilang, jadi tersisa satu dan aku bagi dua untuk kita berdua" sautku sambil memberi coklatnya ke nerin,

"terimakasih dain, ini kesukaan ku" jawabnya sambil mengambil coklat di tanggan ku,

"gimana?, enak" tanyaku sambil melumut coklat yg ada di tanggan ku,

"em…, ini sangat enak dan juga manis" jawabnya dengan sebatang coklat di mulutnya,

Setelah berbincang-bincang dan pada akhirnya samapai juga di depan gerbang sekolah, saat memasiki gerbang terlihat segerombolan anak berandal di depan taman sekolah, karna jalur yg kami lalui untuk pergi keruangan guru harus melewati depan taman jadinya nerin agak sedikit takut dan bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Dain siapa mereka?, sepertinya mereka kurang baik" tanay nerin agak ketakutan,

"mereka anak berandal di sekolah ini!, tetaplah di belakang ku, biar aku yg mengurus mereka jika dia menyakitimu" jawabku sambil berjalan lambat kearah mereka,

"apakah mereka selalu menganggumu?" tanay nerin dengan nada pelan,

"biasanya aku langsung pergi jika ada mereka, soalnya mereka tidak sendiri, ada delapan orang dan pemimpin geng itu adalah laki-laki besar itu yg bernama _**jack, **_bukan hal baik jika melawan mereka sendirian, bisa-bisa aku bisa dihajar habis-habisan." Jawabku dengan panjang lebar,

"jadi kamu belum pernah melawan mereka?" Tanya nerin lagi dengan nada yg sedikit datar

"bisa di bilang iya, karna aku tidak suka berkelahi, jadi aku hanya mengalah kepada mereka" jelas ku kenerin yg ada di belakang ku…

Saat kami sudah dekat dengan gerombolan itu tiba-tiba _**Theo**_(teman sekelasku yg cukup egois) memangilku dari arah taman sehingga membuat ketua gang brandalan itu melihat kearah ku, dan ditambah lagi dengan theo yg membuat keributan di sana-sini.

"hei dain, siapa yg ada di samping mu, (1)anak baru yah, hahaha" teriak theo dari arah taman yg sedang berjalan ke arahku,

Aku agak kesal dengan theo karna dia telah membuat situasi ku menjadi berbahaya, ketua gang itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri ku sambil di ikuti ke 7 temannya.

**Theo POV….**

"haduh, kacau nih ketua gang itu menghampiri dain dan gadis itu, aku harus menolongnya" ujarku kepada diriku sendiri,

Akupun pergi menghampiri dain dan gadis di belakangnya yg terlihat sangat ketakutan,

"Eits.., jangan terburu-buru dulu" hadang ku ke orang besar bernama jack itu

"minggir, aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu, aku hanya ada urusan dengan bocah yg ada di belakangmu dan gadis cantiknya, hahaha" saut laki-laki besar itu

" jika kalian inggin menyakiti teman ku dan e.. em.. oh, (2)pacarnya.. kalian harus jauhi dulu mayat ku(?), eh maksudku langkahi dulu mayatku" sautku agak keras & berbelit-belit

Aku pun mengambil posisi agak menjauh dari dain dan gadis berambut biru laut itu, sebenarnya aku heran kenapa dain terlihat sangat peduli dengan gadis itu, sebenarnya siapa gadis itu…

"hei kalian bertiga urus bocah yg bermbut hitam itu, biar bocah bermbut silver dan gadis cantik disebelahnya, aku yg urus" ujar jack sambil berlari kearah dain dan gadis yg ada di belakang dain.  
saat aku ingin menolong dain ke tiga orang yg di suruh jack, menghadang aku agar tidak bisa menyelamatkan dain dan gadis di sebelahnya itu,

"ha, kalian bukan apa-apa bagiku, hei dain kua harap kau tidak seperti anak bayi lagi, sekarang kau harus menyelamatkan (3)pacarmu dari ancaman jack" teriak ku kearah dain

"dia bukan pacarku dan berhenti mengatakanku anak bayi" teriak dain agak marah,

"bagus semakin marah akan semakin bagus, dain akan mengamun disini," ujarku kepada diriku sendiri

Dain sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi di dalam tubuhnya akan tetapi dia tidak tahu, sekarang aku akan mencoba membuat dain sedikit mengamuk.

" hei kepalak putih jika aku sudah selesai dengan ke 3 orang ini aku akan membantu kok, jadi jangan menangis yah, hahaha" teriak ku kepada dain yg terlihat sudah sangat marah,

" k.. k.. kau bilang a..apa barursan.." jawab dain dengan menggenggam kuat tasnya.

**Normal POV**

Aku sangat marah karna theo mengejek kuterus ditambah anak berandalan yg menertawai ku, tapi pikiran ku cumah satu yaitu gimana caranya melindungi nerin, tiba-tiba teriakan lucy membuat aku terkejut,

"AAA…., dain gadis itu telah di bawa oleh 2 orang itu," teriak lucy yg terlihat terjatuh karna di dorong oleh kedua orang itu tadi

"sial aku harus cepat menolongnya" pikirku sambil melemparkan tasku ke sembarang arah

"iets, mau kemana kepalak putih" saut seseorang yg menghadang ku

" jangan terburu-buru dulu anak bayi hahaha" teriak teman gang disebelahnya,

pas di saat itu pun aku mendengar nerin yg meminta tolong pada ku, disitupun aku langsung berteriah kearah nerin yg di tarik tangannya oleh kedua orang berandalan dan membawanya kearah jack,karna emosi ku yg sudah memuncak aku pun mengamuk tidak karuan di situ.

"ka.., ka.., kalian telah membuat ku **MARAAAHHH…..!"** teriaku sampai aku tidak sadar lagi apa yg aku ucapkan.

**Theo POV…**

"akhirnya, dain telah mengamuk sekarang giliran ku" pikirku

"hei bocah, sampai kapan kau akan di situ?" tanya salah satu dari ketiga orang itu

"diam kau" wawabku datar

"sok jago sekali nih anak!" teriak ketiga orang itu sambil berusaha memukuli ku

"kalian tidah bisa **DIAM" **teriak ku sambil memberi mereka pelajaran

**Booom…..!**

"sekarang kalian mau apa?" tanay ku enteng

"$%&*# $ ampun " jawab ketiga orang itu dengan keadaan babak belur dihajar pleh ku..

Saat kulihat kearah dain, dia seperti tidak terkendali, dia menhajar ke dua orang di depanya dengan membabi buta, aku pun berlari kearahnya bermaksud menolong nya akan tetapi…

TO BE CONTINUED….

theo : ah kenapa di hentikan ceritanya..?

dain : daim kau, aku sedang memikirkan apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya, jadi aku brek dulu ceritanya!

Theo : oh jadi begitu..! kalau begitu chapter 3 akan seru nih…

Dain : dan untuk pembahasan yg akan aku bahas sekarang adalah tanda yg ada di percakapan seperti ini (1), (2), (3), Dll.

**Keterangan :**

**Perkataan Theo..**

(1) : anak baru yah - DI sempal pakai sandal oleh dain karna banyak omong

(2): e.. em.. oh, pacarnya – Di lempar pakai wajan sama nerin karna comel

(3): menyelamatkan pacarmu – Di tinju sama dain karan alasnnya sama seperti yg (2)


End file.
